Challenges of High School
by sableye
Summary: Jay goes to a new high school but not without challenges that will lead him to possible breaking point. How will Jay survive high school?


Title: Challenges in High School

Disclaimer: I don't claim any ownership or rights to the tv show.

Chapter One

4222 Clinton Way

(Saturday)

Cindy and Bobby are playing on the seesaw when they hear a sound of a moving truck.

"We've got to tell dad." said Bobby.

They find Mike at the table they tell him "we saw a moving truck."

"That is our new neighbors moving in." said Mike.

"Who is it?" asks Cindy.

"You'll find out soon." said Mike.

4218 Clinton Way

"This is pointless why do we have to move again?" said Jay.

"You got to give it a chance it will be the best thing for you." said Robert.

"You'll eventually make some friends." said Jenny.

"Like that'll ever happen." says Jay.

"I know it's been hard for you but you'll be okay." said Jenny. "It's up to us to change people's perspective on disability."

"Let's try introducing ourselves to our neighbors."

Before they can do anything they hear a knock on the door.

Their neighbors arrived at the door with a huge cherry pie and to four smiling faces.

"Hello new neighbors thought we'd introduce ourselves we're the Brady's from two doors down I'm Mike this is my wife Carol and two of our kids Bobby and Cindy."

"Hi where are you from?" says Bobby and Cindy.

"Arizona, by the way I'm Robert Lamb this is my wife Jenny and this is our son Jay, come on in."

As Jenny pours the coffee she laughs "we were just about to take Jay to meet the new neighbors to meet some young friendly people."

"I think you'll like living in this street there's a few kids Jay's age in fact we have four more kids like Jan who's fifteen, Peter's the same age, Marcia who's seventeen and Greg who's eighteen and about to start college." said Mike.

"Could we watch television?" said Bobby.

"Jay can you show Cindy and Bobby where the television is." says Jenny. "And grab them a drink too."

"Sure mum come on guys this way what would you like to drink?" smiles Jay as they walk out of the room.

Living Room

"Jay seems a very polite young man he should fit in at Fillmore Jr. High." said Carol.

"Will see how he goes for the last five weeks I hope it's not a repeat of his last school." said Jenny sadly.

"Did something go wrong Jenny?" says Mike.

"Jay's diagnosed with autism I don't know if you've heard of that before but it usually involves a difficulty perceiving what others think he's not always strong on social cues and he is easily taken advantage of."

"At the moment he's finding it hard to trust people but he's really good at sport he'd really love to get on a gridiron team."

"He'll certainly enjoy Westdale High they have a fantastic team, I'll have a word with the coach to see if he can give Jay a go at trying out for the team." said Mike.

"You'd really do that." said Robert.

"Certainly I would." said Mike. "I'd like to think we don't discriminate in Westdale."

"What do you do Mike?" said Robert.

"I'm an architect, what do you do Robert?"

"I'm an CEO for Tesco we're establishing a new shopping mall in the area, in fact I have a meeting next week with Mr. Mathews at the Mathews architectural company firm to discuss plans." smiles Robert.

Carol and Mike look at each other, "well you won't believe this, but he's my boss and I am attending that meeting too." says Mike.

"How about we all get together for a BBQ tonight so you can meet the rest of the family." says Carol.

"Sure we can arrange that." said Jenny. "Do we need to bring anything?"

"Why don't you bring your delicious triple-decker trifles." said Robert.

"Oh Jenny that sounds delicious, only if you have time." said Carol.

"No sweat it'll take only fifteen minutes to whip it up." says Jenny. "What time would you like us to come across?"

"How about six o'clock?" said Mike.

"That would be great see you then." said Jenny.

4222 Clinton Way

In The Evening

"When's Jay coming?" says Cindy.

Before anyone says anything a knock on the door is heard.

Carol answers the door and says "Hi guys come in the kids are looking forward to meeting you Jay."

"Ok guys line up, this is Marcia, Jan, Cindy you know, then Greg's at college so he's not here this is Peter and Bobby you know as well." said Mike.

"Pleased to meet you." said Jay.

"Dinner will be ready soon so it gives you all a chance to get to know Jay." said Carol.

Upstairs

"What sports do you play?" said Peter.

"I'd like to play Gridiron but I'm having a difficult time getting into a team." says Jay adding. "I play basketball but they wouldn't let me play in the top teams because of my disability."

"What do you mean they?" said Jan.

"Every coach I've had in junior high looked at my disability and didn't even give me a chance." said Jay.

"That's discrimination, they are not allowed to treat you this way, what did you do about it?" says Jan sadly.

"I moved schools a couple of times hoping to find one with an open attitude." said Jay.

"Okay kids, food's on." yells Alice from downstairs.

The kids head outside and gather at the trestle table to the smell of delicious food coming from the BBQ.

"Everyone line up one at a time get a plate to fill with food." said Carol. "So enjoy."

Everyone's enjoying their dinner when Jan asks Jay "Are you attending Fillmore Jr. High?"

"Yeah just for the last five weeks of the school year then I'm off to Westdale High." said Jay.

"That's great we can walk together to school on Monday." says Jan happily.

"I look forward to it." said Jay.

Later that evening

4218 Clinton Way

Just getting back from dinner, Jenny tells her son "I think this will be our best move yet."

"I think things might look good and with Mr. Brady helping, I reckon you got a good shot at the football team this year son." said Robert.

In The Morning

(Monday)

Jay meets Jan and Peter at the gate of the house.

"Not nervous are you?" laughs Peter seeing Jay's worried face.

"Pete we'd don't want to worry Jay he's worried enough as it is." says Jan.

"It's all right Jan I'm cool." says Jay.

"Yeah sure." laughs Jan.

"Come on will look after you." smiles Peter.

Fillmore Jr. High

Approaching the school gate Jay notices a group of guys hanging around the entrance, Jay thinks to himself "It will be okay, remain strong."

Jan escorts Jay to the front office where he meets the principal.

"Hello I'm Mr. White, principal as you gathered, welcome aboard young man hopefully the last five weeks of the end of school year will not cause any problems and if they do, come and tell me."

"Thank you." says Jay anxiously.

At the end of the first day Jay, Jan and Peter talk about their day at school.

"How are you feeling Jay wasn't so bad was it." said Jan.

"Don't want to get ahead of myself but maybe this might turn to open a new page in my life." says Jay.

Next Day

(Tuesday)

Fillmore Jr. High

As recess starts everyone heads down the corridor, when Jay gets pushed into his locker he hears laughter bringing up his old fears of past schools.

"Oh my god not this crap again." grumbles Jay to himself.

"Not very steady on your feet junior." mocks a student walking by laughing.

Jay picks up his books ignoring the muffled laughter, heads outside.

Next day in the canteen Jay tries to find a quiet place to have lunch, feeling if he keeps away from Tyson and his mates maybe he could avoid any confrontations.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" said Tyson.

"Oh great." thinks Jay to himself through gritted teeth.

"Poor little try hard thinks he can make the team well what do you reckon Wayne." smirks Tyson.

"I think we need to make it easier for the baby." says Wayne as he deliberately pours his can of coke into Jay's food.

"Hey Brett, the baby's having trouble eating let's give him a hand." said Tyson as Brett dunks Jay's head on the tray.

"Let's see you can make the team now." laughs Tyson and his mates as they walk away.

"Wait a minute, this is not any different to my experiences." thinks Jay madly to himself.

"Try to stay calm keep it together Jay."

Two Days Later

Fillmore Jr. High

(Friday)

Jay's walking towards the cafeteria he overhears people talking than Jay goes to the source of the laughing when he realizes who it is, he thinks to himself "son of a b***h."

Jay goes to face Tyson and his friends to ask him "what did I ever do to you?"

"You existed, loser." says Tyson snarky.

"We all have rights to exist, who died and made you god." said Jay in a mocking voice.

Suddenly sniggering comes from the background because someone thought that was funny.

"Shut up." sneers Tyson. "It's not funny.

"Oh yeah, you're not funny either." says Jay.

"So why don't you crawl back to where you came from and leave me alone."

More sniggering is heard from the background.

"Don't ever think you're going on our team when we get to Westdale High, I'll make sure of it." said Tyson so sure of himself.

"Well, I've got nothing to lose." says Jay as he punches Tyson in the nose making it bleed out blood.

There's an uproar in the cafeteria teachers come running from everywhere.

"What's going on?" said Mr. Walker as he tears Jay and Tyson away from each other.

Everyone talks all at once until Mr. Walker says "Can't understand anything you all are saying."

He points at a few students "you, you and you, principal's office, now."

"Jimmy, can you get the school nurse to meet us at the office to check Tyson's nose."

Principal's Office

"Who would like to start?" says Mr. White.

"I was doing nothing, he punched me jerk." says Tyson faking tears.

"You're the jerk you deserved it." says Jay.

"Care to explain why you think that?" asks Mr. White in a stern voice.

"He has bullied me since my first day here, so had to teach him a lesson." said Jay in a raised voice. "He's been targeting me because of my disability."

"Is this true Tyson?" asks Mr. White.

"So, he's nothing but a freak." smirks Tyson as door opens to show his parents.

"Tyson James Fletcher we thought we bought you up to behave better than that." said Joan embarrassed at her son's behavior.

"So glad you're here as we need to discuss your son's behavior." says Mr. White.

"Jay, can you wait outside the office for your parents to arrive?"

Jay walks out of the office and waits outside.

After Jenny and Robert arrive the door opens to show Tyson in a foul mood with his parents following him out of the office.

"I'm going to get you for this Jay." snaps Tyson as he clears out his locker.

"Tyson, I am sick of your dismal behavior you're going to military school." says Zeritus angrily as he gets escorted out of school by his parents.

"Mr and Mrs Lamb, glad you arrived, let's go into my office along with Jay." said Mr. White.

When they sit down Mr. White says " I'm glad that we can have this meeting to sort out our little problem that we have.

"Your son Jay got into a fight with Tyson and punched him in the nose, but according to what Jay said Tyson was bullying him."

"Jay's a good kid he usually keeps his cool." says Jenny.

"Tyson goaded him." said Robert.

"I know your son hasn't had the easiest time at a new school but we don't condone violence here." says Mr. White.

"It's understandable but he has never had it easy because of his disability." said Jenny.

"After everything I heard about this incident and the circumstances, we've decided to suspend your son for a week so he can have time to calm down, and on his return he's to see the school counselor for the last three weeks." said Mr. White adding.

"This way he will be safe so there will be a smooth transition to Westdale High also I'd like to add that he won't need to worry about Tyson as his parents are withdrawing him from the school." said Mr. White in a calm collected voice.

"I'll be holding an assembly each week discussing how important working together is, I'd like to think that my school is free from bullying and intimidation."

"Thanks for your time and sorting out the problem." says Robert.

"You're welcome, and Jay, I'll see you after when you return from your suspension, you all have a good day." said Mr. White.

Two Days Later

(Sunday)

4218 Clinton Way

Jay is in his room feeling a bit snappy when a knock on the door is heard.

"Oh great what part of I want time out in peace in the English language don't they understand." mutters Jay to himself.

Shane enters and says "Hey man."

"What's it to you?" snaps Jay.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude?" said Shane shocked.

"You don't know what I have been through." says Jay in an angry tone.

"Mate got to grow up if you want to make the team." said Shane in a raised voice.

"Whatever." says Jay feeling sorry for himself.

"Your choice." shrugs Shane as he walks out.

As each person tries to break through, Jay seems to become more stubborn and resistant to any advice throughout the day which has his parents worried.

Next Day

(Monday)

4218 Clinton Way

Jenny goes to the door and opens it to see it's Jan outside.

"Hi Mrs Lamb, is Jay home?" says Jan.

"He's upstairs in his room but be wary he's still not in a good mood, help shake him out of it." says Jenny hoping it'll get better.

Standing outside Jay's door, Jan calls out softly "Jay it's me can I come in?"

Getting no reply, she opens the door and enters the room finding Jay hunched over his desk, Jan gently puts her hand on his shoulder.

Shrugging her hand away, Jay tells her "there's no point and leave me alone."

Jan leaves his room sighing to herself.

"God, what have I done, she's the only one who cares and I've sent her away." cries Jay slamming his fists on the table.

Jan goes downstairs, and talks to Jenny, and goes back upstairs to discover that Jay's crying and goes to comfort him, telling him "It'll be all right."

"Who did this to you?" asks Jan.

"I'm scared to talk about it." says Jay shaken in tears. "Who can I trust?"

"You can trust me, let me help you, I'll stand by you." said Jan giving him a hug."

Let's go for a walk, what do you say?"

Not responding, Jan encouragingly takes Jay's hand gently pulling him out of the chair, "Come on." smiles Jan.

Knowing he can't resist her, Jay smiles.


End file.
